


A Hero's Fate: A Percy Jackson and Avengers Crossover

by bookaholic4ever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Percy Jackson, Crossover, Gen, Nico and Thalia are good bros, Percy Jackson Angst, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy JacksonxAvengers, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaholic4ever/pseuds/bookaholic4ever
Summary: The Giant War is over. All of the Seven except Percy were killed. Now Percy just wants to relax but when he goes back his family is dead too. Also the Avengers are on the hunt for him. Surprising new revelations are in store for everybody be it demigod or mortal. Once again a new threat is rising and a new prophecy has been made. Will Percy be able to save himself and the world?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson & Avengers Team, Percy Jackson & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So hey guys! This is my second story and this is going to hopefully be an interesting one. I'll let you decide on that but please R&R. Everything is welcome and you can PM me too! Enjoy…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Marvel or PJO/HoO universe.

POV Nick Fury

I open my tablet to a red alert. Instantly alarmed I open it to check. The message reads that Perseus Jackson has been spotted once again in New York. Near the beach. This time I'm determined to catch him.

I glance down at the file in my hands. It is unnaturally thin the only information being:

_Name: Perseus Achilles Jackson_

_Date of Birth: August 18 1993_

_Parents: Sally Jackson (Mother)_

_Father – unknown_

_Gabriel Ugliano (Ex-stepfather; Missing)_

_Paul Blofis (Stepfather)_

_Other Information: He was kidnapped when 12, has blown up national monuments, expelled from every school he has attended, shot school bus with cannon, caused his class to fall into shark tank. Extremely dangerous._

The photo is of a 12 year old with raven black hair, sea green eyes and a troublemaker smile. I don't know how he managed to escape our radar for so long but this time I'm determined to catch him.

"Agent Hill. Call in the Avengers."

I strode into the meeting room waiting for them. The first to arrive was exactly who I had expected, Steve Rogers better known as Captain America, a man out of his time.

Next to arrive were two of SHIELD's best assassins and spies. Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow an expert at hand-to-hand combat and a master assassin followed by Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye the best marksman he'd seen.

Then came Bruce Banner known more for his alter ego- The Hulk, a rage monster. Last coming in 'fashionably late' as he liked to call it waltzed in Tony Stark known as Iron Man. A genius but only if you got past the annoying part.

The rest of the team threw him glares which he pointedly ignored before sitting down looking at me expectantly.

"So now that Stark has finally decided to show up. Let's start." I aim one of my own glares at him pleased to notice that he flinches slightly before continuing, "I want you to detain this kid. Perseus Jackson. Bring him in for questioning he is a suspected terrorist."

They glance at me puzzled before taking up the surprisingly thin file and going over it. There are various expressions of shock across their faces.

Tony and Clint look mildly impressed. Bruce and Steve looked positively shocked that a kid has done so much. Natasha's face is as impassive as ever.

Finally Tony speaks up, "You want us, the Avengers to bring in a kid?"

I keep my face neutral as I reply, "Yes. Bring him in I want him questioned."

Then there is a sudden boom of thunder and Thor lands into the room, "You called me Midgardians?"

Before I can say anything, Tony replies, "Yes we need to bring in a kid."

Thor then asks suspiciously, "A kid? Man of Iron what is his name?"

He glances down at the file before replying, "Perseus Jackson." At that name Thor's eyes widen comically and he _squeals!_ Yes. You read that right, Thor the mighty God of Thunder _squealed_.

Everyone looks at him confused but he simply says, "I'm going to meet him the Perseus Jackson before Loki. He is going to be so jealous."

What? How does Thor know him and why is he fangirling over him? Something here is off.

Then suddenly Thor stops and turns towards us asking, "What are you going to do to him?"

I reply, "Just bringing him in for questioning."

Thor looks at us for a second surprised before booming out in laughter. I glare at him annoyed when he finally regains control he says, "You all are going to do that? Ha! He could beat you all with a blindfold on and hands tied behind his back." And starts laughing. I am thoroughly confused now, how can a kid beat the Earth's mightiest heroes?

Tony voices the exact question and says the kid won't be able to beat them. Thor stops laughing and with a dead serious look in his eyes says, "That young hero knows much more of the world than you man of Iron. A word of advice whatever you do never threaten his friends or family, even I would not like to face his wrath then." After saying that he actually shivered. What can cause a God to be in awe of a mere boy?

The rest of them have remained silent, then Natasha speaks up asking Thor, "You obviously know a lot about him Thor. Who is he and how do you know about him?"

Thor sadly shakes his head at her, "I'm sorry but I'm honour bound to the oath. I cannot reveal anything. I will accompany you but I will not fight him."

"Fine by us Point Break." Tony shrugs, then he tells the rest to suit up and they file out one by one.

Thor is the only one left and he whispers softly, "You would be a fool to incur the wrath of the young hero, Fury. Tales of his heroism are known across the nine realms and every warrior across them respects him. So I warn you again. You do not want to feel his wrath upon you."

After he leaves I actually shiver. Thor looked dead serious about it. But as far as I know the boy is just a human. One who disappears a lot but what could he have done so that he is respected by a _God_ and every warrior across the nine realms?

*While the Avengers are suiting up*

Tony POV  
Why was Thor in awe of a kid. What has he even done? I bet that he's just a big troublemaker and why even send us to detain him. Couldn't Fury send some of his agents?

I mentally scoff that kid is going to have the shit beat out of him.

Steve POV

To the others he may seem normal but I can't shake the feeling that there is something different about him especially with the way Thor was behaving. A God of Thunder fangirling over a boy now that's something you don't see every day.

Natasha POV

I think the kid is harmless. Sure he might have done something but I can't shake the feeling that there is _something_ different about him. It's just a gut feeling but I've learnt not to ignore gut feelings. Plus the way Thor was pining over him there sure is something fishy (pun intended)

But anyways he's still a kid and _he's going down._ I smirk at the last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys! Thank you for the kudos!So firstly for the first few chapters there will be a LOT of angst...prepare yourselves. Next I hope you like this one :D
> 
> Please read and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.

Percy POV

I'm at Montauk watching the waves lapping against the shore. I want to cry. So bad but I can't it's-it's like I don't have tears left anymore. The grief is too great. Instead all I feel is numb. The food tastes like cardboard. Water tastes like metal and anyways I eventually end up throwing up whatever I eat so it doesn't even matter.

I just buried my parents and little sister today. She was just a year old. My mom and Paul were also married for just above a year. And now? Now they're dead all because of me. Because Tartarus wanted revenge on me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and suddenly I feel tired. Bone-tired. Like if I fall asleep I'll never wake up and sometimes I hope I do. Never wake up that is. Join my friends in the afterlife. The only reason I'm even living is because I promised Thalia and Nico that I wouldn't do it. Even if I'm already dead. From the inside I mean.

I head to the cabin breathing in the familiar smell before falling asleep praying for a dreamless sleep but when do I get what I want?

*Dream*

_I'm on the battlefield, killing the monster's of Gaea's army left and right, my eyes stone cold and stormy, my mouth set in a half-snarl that I'm told terrifies the monsters, demigods and even some gods. I forget about them continuing slashing. Suddenly towards my left I hear two very familiar voices cry out and in an instant I snap my head towards them to see a sight I'll never forget and which will always haunt me._

_Jason has a spear impaled through his heart lying beside Piper who has a dagger through her's. Leo's cry of grief is lost as he is drowned by some rogue demigods._

_Hazel is killed by a Giant meanwhile another takes Frank's stick and throws it into the fire as the light in Frank's eyes fades and dulls._

_Then I turn around searching for Annabeth, my Wise Girl only to see her being stabbed in the back by Gaea. I rush towards her as her body goes limp in my arms. She looks at me one last time before murmuring, "I- I love you Percy. Live for me." Then her beautiful grey eyes lose the light in them and flutter close for the last time. I can feel rage building inside me. Gaea killed my friends now she will pay._

_I gently lay Annabeth's head down before turning to face Gaea. Fury and Hatred rolling off me in waves. As I start to walk towards her the Earth starts shaking and around me a huge hurricane forms. Lightning strikes illuminating the scene in a ghastly light. I stalk towards her allowing the water to seep inside her. I hear her scream in agony as she is being ripped apart._

_I lift Gaea above the earth with the power of my hurricane. Lightning flashes electrifying the water as Gaea and I engage in a duel to death. We fight on with deadly speed, our blades and bodies becoming a blur of speed each trying to find a weakness. Finally I manage to disarm her and stab her right in the heart._

_She crumbles in a bone chilling scream and I collapse to the ground sobbing, and mourning the loss of my friends and my Wise Girl, my best friend and the love of my life. Her last smile as she gazed at me still etched on her face as her eyes stared unseeing. I hope she found peace._

_I can vaguely feel arms grabbing me back but I can't see anything my vision is blurry and swimming and the world sways around me as my vision turns black._

*Dream over*

I wake up breathing heavily, cold sweat clinging to me and my throat feels raw probably due to all the screaming I was doing. I sigh and sit up tiredly rubbing my eyes. Pushing the memories back I get up and decide to train for a while to release some of my pent up anger and frustration and guilt. Granted the practice grounds I have here aren't much but I absolutely cannot stand the thought of returning to camp.  
After the war was over the Romans and Greeks were on warpath. I remember how it went down.

*Memory begins*

_I was still grieving over my friends' deaths when the Gods transported me back to Camp. I arrived to see Romans and Greeks standing face-to-face in full battle armors. Octavian the freak was rallying them up. I took a deep breath and shouted, "Stop!"_

_Instantly every head turned towards me. I had used my Commander's voice which left no space for disobedience so even though I was sweaty, bloody and my clothes were in tatters they all looked to me._

_I continued with my voice, "Greeks and Romans do not fight. You are one. If anybody dares to fight step forward and fight me. Believe me campers you do not want to be on the receiving end of my wrath today."_

_Instantly everyone lowered their arms most looking relieved to do so. Octavian then stepped forward saying, "Why should we fear_ you _son of Neptune?"_

_I gave him a death glare and I swear both of the armies took a step back. Octavian himself took two steps back, I smirked at him and continued, "Today I watched my friends and the love of my life murdered in front of my eyes, by the Earth Mother, Gaea. You want to know what I did to her, Octavian?"_

_There are audible gasps and faint murmurs of No! When I say that the rest are dead._

_Everyone waits with baited breath including Octavian himself. I must look crazy right now but I don't care. This is my home and it will not be destroyed._

" _I duelled her to death and killed her. Ripped her apart piece by piece, limb by limb. So if you want to mess with me right now by all means be my guest and we'll see how long you last."_

_The horrifying silence following my speech lasted for a full two minutes, you could practically hear a pin drop. I glared at them before saying, "I thought so."_

_With this last word I walked up to my cabin slamming the door behind me. Leaving them staring at me dumbfounded._

_I buried myself in my cabin for 5 complete days. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't care. I'd lost my will to live. Everything I cared for taken away. They tried to come get me out for the first three days but eventually left figuring I'd come out when I wanted to._

_On the fifth day I woke up and was flashed to Olympus. I tried hard not to look around as that would only make me cry. Annabeth was everywhere here, I could see her thoughtful eyes and furrowed brow drawing the Grecian columns, the way she'd stay up all night to finish Athena's temple, the incomprehensible ranting in the middle of the night when I had to coax her to get some sleep. All of it now gone. She was the Architect of Olympus. She had designed everything here. I take a deep breath before bowing to all the Gods._

_Zeus then booms, "Perseus for your contribution and bravery in the Giant War, we will grant you three wishes."_

_I nod my head already deciding,_

" _My first wish is that a portal be created from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood._

_Second I wish that you interact with your children more. Make them feel loved and wanted._

_My last wish is to be left alone, if you want to contact me you can come but I'm tired of all the fighting and would appreciate if you refrain from giving me any more quests or such. Thank you."_

_They all nod their heads sadly and Zeus snaps his fingers saying that my wishes have been granted before leaving in a flash of light. The rest of them exit one by one giving me pats on the back and a few words. Even Athena who says, "I know I may not have acted like it but I'm happy that Annabeth had you. She really did love you and I can see why."_

_Shocked, I look at her she simply laughs although it's a sad one, and pats me on the shoulders before leaving. Apollo and Hermes each give me a hug before leaving too. Finally only Dad remains. He walks over to me and flashes us to my cabin. We sit down on the bed in silence before he asks me, "How are you son, really?"_

_And that's when my dam breaks, tears start flowing down my face and Dad crushes me into a hug cradling my head into his chest as I sob into his shirt. He runs his hand through my hair softly murmuring words of comfort to me. Eventually exhaustion catches up to me and my world fades to black as I drift off still in my dad's arms._

_The next say I wake up from a dreamless sleep no doubt courtesy of dad and silently thank him. Then I quickly pack my bags. I can't stay here. There are too many memories. I decide to return to my mom's place. As I walk out everyone stares at me whispering I don't pay any attention to them._

_Suddenly three blurs hit me and I stagger and tense before recognizing them and relaxing. It's Nico, Thalia and Reyna. I apologize to them for letting their siblings and friends get killed while they look at me like I'm crazy and say that it wasn't my fault despite that, I know deep down that it was. It was my fault if only I'd have been stronger, faster or better none of this would've happened. I then tell them of my decision they don't protest but agree on the condition that I'll keep them updated._

_Then I say my farewells to the rest of them and Chiron. I know he is sad to see me go but I have seen too much. He bids me off with tears in his eyes. I leave and for once don't look back._

*Memory ends*

I stare at the punching bag in front of me imagining Gaea's face in front of it. I punch and kick with all my force and just within a few kicks and punches it goes flying off.

I sigh to myself and go for a swim. I tense up noticing the presence of people around me. Six, I'm guessing but I decide to leave it be for now. Like everyday head to the Valley of Heroes, a cemetery for the heroes who died during wars.

I silently touch the graves of the friends I have lost over the years. Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, Lee, Luke and the rest. So many brave souls dead because of my mistakes.

I sigh making my way towards six graves. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and my Wise Girl, Annabeth.

I place a flower in front of their graves and apologize for not being able to save them. Cautiously I tense as I feel two people approaching me. I extend my senses and can feel 4 other people. One has a godly aura. Anger courses through my veins as I think of my wish to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger… but I hope you liked it. This was another introduction to Percy's life now. Next chapter the story will truly begin. Once again please tell me what you thought. I'll see you guys in a week!
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N FYI The Avengers are all clear-sighted. Also every part will be posted weekly on Wednesday, have an amazing day ahead!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel.

Percy POV

Why? Why can't they just leave me alone? Goddamnit. I turn around quickly my fingers reaching towards my ballpoint pen but I did not uncap it yet.

I then shouted in my commander voice, "Show yourselves." I had perfected this tone in battle it proved even more useful than charmspeak sometimes. It left no space for disobedience the person just did what asked.

Six people stepped out of the clearing with various expressions of surprise on their faces, well at least I could see five of them. The sixth had his face covered by some sort of metal mask.

There was a tense silence as I observed the six of them. The leader of the group was wearing what seemed like the American Flag and had a fit build with blond hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of Jason. Next to him the redhead had wiped her expression clear. Just like me. Smart. Her body language showed her tenseness though.

The archer dude beside her was same. I guessed they were spies or something. The redhead looked vaguely Russian.

Next there was a guy who looked pretty simple and kind. I wondered what he was doing here. But if he was here there was something about him so I decided not to dismiss him as a threat. Yet.

Next to him was a man in a metal suit who was floating above the ground. I decide not to wonder about him and moved on to the next person or rather God.

I tensed at the sight of him. His aura was similar to Zeus', and I called him out, the anger in my voice unmistakeable as I said, "I thought I told you Gods to stay away from me."

He flinched back under my glare and replied, "I mean no harm and I'm Norse, Perseus. It's an honour to finally meet the legendary hero. I've heard about your tales of bravery."

Then I remembered that he was Thor. He was Norse and I'd heard about him before. He was generally good but that doesn't mean I trust him immediately.

So I asked, "What do you want from me?"

I kept my voice flat. Thor opened his mouth to speak but the redhead interrupted him saying, "We just need to ask you some questions. I think you should peacefully come with us or we will take you the hard way.

I almost laughed. No way could they take me. Especially dressed like characters from Comic Con.

Still I eyed them warily asking, "Hold on. Firstly, who are you guys? Secondly what's with the costumes? Why's that blond dude dressed up like the American Flag?" at that some mouths twitched up but I continued, "Next why do you even want me? For once in my life I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?"

The last part was yelled at the sky if you couldn't guess. To my surprise there was no response. Not even the sound of thunder.

"That's new." I muttered to myself. The rest of them just gave me weird looks except Thor who seemed to understand.

"So Perseus," I flinched slightly at that but nobody noticed. Thank goodness, the redhead continued, "We are the Avengers. Ever heard of us?"

I shook my head. Avengers? Nope I had never heard of them. Who are they?

They just stared at me incredulous. Finally the man in metal suit asked, "Wait, have you been living under a rock. We saved the world and you've never heard of us?"

I shook my head. _Saved the world?_

I wanted to scream, yeah guess what buddy? Me too! Twice! But I resisted that and said, "No I've never heard of you. Now why do you want me?"

This time the blond dude, I decided to call him Spangles replied, "You are a suspected terrorist. You blew up the Gateway Arch and are suspected of many more things. So just come with us quietly or we will force you."

I stared at him for a second, surprised, then started laughing, "Hah! Me, a terrorist? If you read my account carefully, you'd see that I was just at the wrong place on the wrong time. So cut it and goodbye."

With that I turned to leave. Knowing they would attack me. Then my prediction came true as I heard the tell-tale sounds of an arrow being fired. Quick as lightning I turned around and caught it before it embedded itself in my shoulder. The tip had a tranquilizer. Furious I looked up to see the redhead running towards me, her fist aimed towards my head. I quickly ducked and as her momentum carried her forward I swiftly punched her in the gut causing her to double over. Muttering a quick sorry I punched her in the back of her head knocking her out cold.

Then I turned my attention to the Spangles who was looking at me shocked. After meeting my gaze he snapped out of it and threw his shield at me. At the same time I felt the man in the metal suit shooting laser beams at me. I caught the shield and used it to deflect the beams towards the arrow dude who fell out of the trees, landing on the ground with a thump, unconscious.

It was then that I noticed that the kind guy was gone and in his place stood a green monster that I had never seen before. He roared and charged at me. Wrong move. I side stepped easily like I had during my first fight with the Minotaur. Turning around I jumped quickly on his back and smashed the shield I still held into his head. He roared before he was knocked out cold by another kick to his head.

I jumped off the green monster as he fell and threw the shield at Spangles direction who was not expecting it and it slammed into him knocking him down. Time for the metal man. I turned my full attention to him and he started shooting laser beams at me. I dodged easily. Then I got tired of it and I called upon the water in the air to do my bidding. I thrust out a hand as I concentrated and the water turned into a liquid before rushing straight into the metal suit causing it to malfunction.

It dropped to the ground at a rapid speed which I managed to slow down controlling the water vapour in the air. Still he hit at great speed. Worried I rushed over to check on him ripping off the mask and checking his pulse.

Thankfully he was alive. Not too much damage. He'll live. Relieved I turned around and came face-to-face with Thor. I'd completely forgotten about him. I tensed reaching for Riptide.

Thor then bowed his head saying, "I mean no harm Perseus." At that a flashback threatened to take over but I fought it. I did not need one right now. In the company of strangers who wanted me captured. I focused on Thor's voice saying, "It was an honour watching you fight. I have heard many tales of your strength but what I see has far surpassed them. I will leave you in peace young hero. Goodbye."

I was a little shocked at that speech. Where and how had he heard those stories and plus I'm not even that strong. There are heroes far greater than me. Still stunned I nodded and bowed my head saying, "It was nice meeting you too. And, uh, thank you for trying not to, uh, kill or kidnap me."

Thor laughed and said, "I would never cause you harm young hero. You should leave now before the others arrive."

I once again nodded and left. I knew I had just brought myself some more time but soon they'd be back. I needed to think up a seriously good cover story to fool these people. Damn it! Can't people just learn to leave me alone?

Natasha POV

The kid, Percy, looks like any other teenager. Unruly black hair, and sea green eyes from what I could tell and I guessing that he probably had that troublemaker smile but I didn't see him smile once. He walked around shoulders slumped as if he carried the weight of the world on them.

Apparently he lived alone and liked to swim. He swam for quite a lot of time before he headed out somewhere. We followed him hoping to catch him. He walks along before wandering down a path I never knew about. It emerges out in a cemetery with golden gates they say something in Greek, I suppose but I can't read it.

Silently we follow the boy as he moves along the rows like he has the path memorized. He stops a lot on the way touching a lot of graves. I look at the dates on them and I'm shocked to see that all of them are around 14 to 18 year olds. How did so many of them die? I shake it out of my head as the boy comes to a stop in front of six graves.

We watch as he places a flower in front of each grave. Then stands back softly murmuring something that sounds like an apology. But what is he apologizing about?

But my thoughts are cut off when he suddenly tenses his shoulders as if sensing our presence and turns around. He looks angry now and his eyes look stormy but his expression his neutral. He then calls out in a commanding voice which I and by the others' reaction, cannot resist and step out.

He eyes each of us warily and in turn I inspect him up close. I mirror him with a blank expression giving nothing away. Even his body posture seems blank although I can see his clenched fingers. He is tall with a pretty lean and muscular body. He definitely works out a lot.

His face is handsome in the typical bad boy way but his eyes…they're a different story. They look broken, shattered and haunted. They don't look like a 17-year-old's should look, twinkling and full of mischief instead they look older, like they've seen a lot and judging my experience I guess he has. But what could he have seen that made him like this?

I redirect my focus into trying to get him to come with us. I'm surprised that he hasn't heard of us but I shake that off. Once the diplomatic approach has failed. Clint quickly fires an arrow at his shoulder but lightning quick he turns and catches it. My eyes almost bug out of my head. What? How?!

How did he catch a freaking arrow?! He examines the tip noticing the tranquilizer dart and his expression turns furious I quickly grab the injection and charge at him fist aiming for his nose but he ducks and I go flying ahead. He punches me in the gut. I gasp as the air is knocked out of me. He has one heck of a punch. I'll give him that. I hear a quick sorry being muttered before my world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it… Did you guys like the fight scene? I know I'm trash at that but I'm working on it. Anyways please comment and tell me what you thought! Also thank you for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey Guys! Thank you for all those kudos and comments!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.

Percy POV

Gods these mortals are so annoying now I have to think up of some cover story. I wish Annabeth was here…No. No Percy don't think about that. I shove the thought out of my mind and head to the beach to clear my head. Being near water always calms me and helps me think.

I near the water and kick off my shoes and socks allowing the water to lap at my ankles. I feel at peace here, I wish I could freeze this moment forget all the tension, the sadness, the pain and just sit here staring at the ocean.

"Hey Dad." I say to my father who just flashed here and he plops down beside me.

"Hello Percy." He replies, for a moment we sit in silence both of us gazing at the ocean. Then I ask, "So dad why are you here?" He replies, "I saw the encounter with the mortals Percy and great job beating them up." I detect the hint of pride in his voice.

He continues, "Son I know it isn't my place to tell you but just hear them out and if you trust them tell them the truth. We don't mind. And it will do you good to get some new friends. Those mortals are good people Percy in the end it is up to you but think on it son. You have a new chance at making friends. Be wise."

I ponder on it for a moment. And for a second I want it. I really do. Someone who will help me, understand me and just hold me when I have nightmares. But then the darker thoughts cross my mind. I remember Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Luke, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, Lee all those people who died and got hurt because of me. All the people who are close to me always get hurt. I can't let anyone else die, if I lose another person close to me I'll snap and destroy everything. I can't let anyone else get hurt.

Dad's voice breaks through and I hear him asking, "Percy, son? Are you alright?" Then I realize that there is wetness on my cheeks and my vision has gone blurry.

I silently look at him and shake my head. I hate admitting this. Admitting that I'm not okay. Because I've always been the leader, the strong one and if anyone else sees me break they'll all break too. So I learnt to shut down my emotions, bury them inside me.

But right now I just need someone to hold me. Someone who will not tell me it will be okay, just hold me close to them and allow me to break and that person right now is the God sitting beside me. I never had a father figure when I was young but now I have him and it feels good.

He pulls me onto his lap and starts running his hands through my hair an action which always calms me down. Slowly I drift off to sleep right in my father's arms.

Poseidon POV

As Percy is crying softly into my chest I notice an Iris-message in front. It has his cousins Nico and Thalia and the Roman Praetor. I shush them quickly because I know Percy wouldn't like them to know he was crying.

They all look at him at first they are shocked. I guess they've never seen him crying before. Of course they haven't Percy is the unanimous leader of both the camps and I couldn't be any prouder but that means he can't break down. At least not in front of the others. If he breaks the rest will break too. A leader's burden is always heavy.

I wave at them to let them know everything is fine and they give me understanding looks before ending the message.

I sigh and look down at my son, Percy. The greatest hero of them all. He has had perhaps the most tragic life too. Everyone he loves dead, killed right in front of him.

The rage and raw power he had emanated during the final battle rivalled the God's. We had all looked upon in terror and awe as Percy killed the primordial. He survived through Hell. Not even Gods dare to go near the place but he survived. I can't even imagine the toll everything has taken on his health. He looks so much thinner like he has not been eating and the bags under his eyes conform that he hasn't slept much either.

I look down at the now peaceful face of my son. He looks so much younger when he is asleep. He looks his age. 17 years old and already led two wars in two years. I see the mask he has created and perfected. It could fool anyone except for one's who look closely enough.

I carefully pick him up worried about how light he is. At that moment I vow to myself that damn the Ancient Laws I will look after Percy and be the father I never became. With that thought I tuck him in blessing him with a dreamless sleep so that he can have some peaceful sleep.

Thalia POV

Ugh, when I get my hands on kelp head he is so dead. He hasn't contacted anyone since he left about two weeks ago. I remember how he arrived that day.

*Flashback begins*

The Greeks and Romans stood face-to-face neither side backing down. All ready for battle but I could sense some reluctance on both sides except for that freak Octavian who was riling everyone up to fight. Gods how I would love to kill him now.

Suddenly there is a flash and in our midst lands the one and only Percy Jackson. His clothes are bloody and in tatters. His face is scraped and gaunt and fresh scars cover practically every inch of his body. But the most frightening things are his eyes usually they are light sea green with mischief twinkling in them but today, his eyes are stormy like he has hurricanes trapped inside them. They look broken, shattered and full of pain.

Then he looks over understanding the situation and shouts out stop in his commander voice. I swear it is sometimes powerful than charmspeak. Instantly everyone turns to face him. Then I notice that his aura has changed. Power is literally radiating off waves from him. His aura has become almost as strong as a God's if not stronger.

Then he continues in the voice, "Greeks and Romans do not fight. You are one. If anybody dares to fight step forward and fight me. Believe me campers you do not want to be on the receiving end of my wrath today."

Everyone immediately lowers their weapons most look relieved and I too do not want to cross him today you can literally feel the anger along with power radiating off of him.

Then the stupid Roman, Octavian challenged, "Why should we fear you son of Neptune?"

Percy threw him a death glare and it was so terrifying that literally everyone from both armies took a step back, Octavian himself backpedalled two steps. Percy smirked at him and continued, "Today I watched my friends and the love of my life murdered in front of my eyes, by the Earth Mother, Gaea. You want to know what I did to her, Octavian?"

I gasp and mutter, "No!" Tears start forming but I push them back. I have to stay strong right now. Jason and Annabeth both of them are dead. I had just got my brother back and lost him again.

But more importantly I'm sad for Percy. He loved Annabeth more than anything else. I can't imagine how devastating it must have been for him. Gods he can never really get a break, can he?

The next sentence sends chills down my back. Percy says in an emotionless tone, "I duelled her to death and killed her. So if you want to mess with me right now by all means be my guest and we'll see how long you last."

Nobody even dared to speak for full two minutes. Percy, the kelp head, had battled a Primordial and killed _her_. I wonder how powerful he is if he could do that and then realization strikes me about the change in his aura.

Then he says, "I thought so." And turns away going back to his cabin slamming the door behind him. The rest of us are still shocked and then Reyna breaks out of it by stepping forwards extending her hand in a peace sign saying, "I have wanted peace too. Let us discuss an agreement."

Chiron still shocked agrees and the counsellors are called to the Big House for discussion meanwhile the rest head back to their cabins.

*At the rec room*

The counsellors and the Roman officers are all seated around the ping pong table. Most of us are still in shock but we somehow manage to work out an agreement between us. Reyna who I learned had grown closer to Percy was worried about him too.

So Reyna, Nico, Will and I went to his cabin. We knocked, banged, shouted but he never opened. He locked himself in there for 5 complete days. We stopped trying after the third day. We knew he needed time to grieve. After all he had just lost most of his friends and Annabeth.

I tried to distract myself during the day but at night I couldn't help it. I went to the pine tree and sat there eventually I ended up crying my heart out.

After 5 days Poseidon came to collect Percy as he had been called to Olympus when he came back he looked stressed but wouldn't say why. I was afraid it was something to do with Percy but Poseidon told me he was sleeping.

Reyna, Nico and I went to check on him and sure enough he was. I chuckled when I saw him drooling on the pillow. He looked so peaceful right now that it was hard to believe that he had lost anyone. He looked so thin and his arms were covered with scars. I just hoped that he would heal but I knew it would take time.

Next day he said he was leaving camp as there were too many painful memories but he would be in contact.

*Flashback ends*

Camp has never been the same without him. He was the unanimous leader of both camps. Everyone looked up to him and he never once cried in front of us. I sadly sighed that is the fate of a leader. If you break, the rest will too.

We decided to IM him and give him a piece of our mind but when we IM'ed him what we saw shocked us.

Poseidon was sitting on the beach and on his lap was Percy, his face hidden in Poseidon's shirt. I saw his shoulders shaking and suddenly it struck me that Percy was crying. Nobody had ever seen him cry before so it shocked all of us. I'll admit I felt a bit jealous of him when I saw Poseidon stroking his hair and holding him but I let go of that thought because if any one of us deserves someone like that, it's Percy.

He's been through Hell, literally. I don't blame him for finally cracking under pressure. Poseidon notices us and waves indicating that he will take care of him. I'm glad Poseidon is being helpful. Nico dissolves the image and we look at each other coming to a decision that we will check up on him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What did you think? Please comment or if you liked it leave kudos!!
> 
> The next update will be on Jan 27th!! If you want to you can go check this story out on fanfiction.net or Wattpad, my username is the same: bookaholic4ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow! Thank you for all the kudos! BTW How are all of you guys?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

Tony POV

I open my eyes to see the harsh white lights of the infirmary at Stark Tower. Groaning softly I try to remember why I'm here. Then suddenly the uh, _incident_ with the kid, -what was his name again?- Ah, Percy flashes into my mind.

I'm still shocked how he managed to beat all of us. I mean he took down Natasha like she was nothing, for God's sake he managed to dodge a laser beam! How he did that I have no idea and somehow managed to damage my suit, which reminds me I will have to check it out later.

I hear the infirmary door open and get up slowly. It's Bruce and Thor, they're talking softly. Then Bruce notices I'm awake and swiftly moves towards me checking over my injuries and vitals. Everything seems fine except for the fact that a 17 year old kid beat us. The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes defeated by a teen.

I voice my thoughts out loud saying, "Brucie how did the kid do that? He just beat us all without even breaking a sweat."

Bruce simply shrugs and goes back to work although his expression is worried too. Thor meanwhile simply laughs while saying, "I told you going after him is a mistake. He beat you so easily. Ha!"

I scoff but make no comment. No need to wound my pride further. Suddenly Jarvis speaks up, "Sir, Mr Fury has requested your presence in the conference room along with Bruce and Thor."

I nod at them and we make our way to conference room. When we enter we notice the rest are already seated everyone sporting some minor bruises as a result of the fight. Their faces look shameful though Natasha maintains an excellent poker face as usual.

Fury is seated at the head of the table his eyes, sorry _eye_ flashing murderously. I turn my gaze away from him as he gets up obviously worked up over the fact that the boy defeated his best men and women.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" He starts off with a deadly calm voice, nobody dares to interrupt as his tone steadily rises, "Can anybody tell me how you, the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes were beaten by a teen?" We stay silent till he continues his rant. Once he finishes he gives us another harsh look warning, "I don't care what he can or cannot do. I want him here in two days. Clear?"

We all nod silently though everyone has the same question. _How are we going to get him?_

Steve Rogers POV

 _How are we going to get him?_ Is the question on everybody's mind right now. That kid who is just 17 managed to singlehandedly beat us and didn't even break a sweat.

He just caught my shield super easily and Clint's arrows. At first he looked like a normal teen but his posture was one that suggested he was tired, tired of the world. And one look at his eyes told me that he has seen too much.

Those sea green eyes that should be full of mischief and happiness were instead dark and shattered, full of pain. The kid looked horrible although he was handsome. He had a sharp, defined features, raven black hair and the most hauntingly beautiful eyes I had ever seen though he had dark bags under them which indicated that he hasn't been sleeping well. His muscles were well defined and his stance and posture during fighting were perfect, even better than a soldier's

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Thor said, "Well Midgardians I am not going to help in capturing Perseus therefore I will be off. I had already warned you not do it. I will warn you again. Beware his wrath, friends. Goodbye."

With that and a fresh clap of thunder he disappeared to God knows where. Then Nat looked up and judging by her face she had an idea.

I looked at her questioningly but instead of answering she stood up and went to the head of the table clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. Once she was sure she began speaking, "Look we know where he is staying, we can just break into his house when he is sleeping, sedate him and get him out. Simple."

I think over the plan. It's simple and effective and easy. Plus it doesn't involve getting the crap beat out of us. I find myself nodding and looking around everyone agrees to the plan.

We check his location according to JARVIS he lives alone in a cabin at Montauk should be easy enough to get him. We all agreed and decided that we will leave at midnight.

*Time skip to midnight*

We're all suited up and hiding at same place as this morning. The cabin lights are low and Natasha conformed that he was sleeping but we decide to wait a few more minutes just in case. Once we are completely sure we quietly head to the door and Natasha manages to open it somehow making no sound.

We enter the cabin looking around. There isn't much stuff except a few framed photos. A cupboard containing a few clothes and an almost bare kitchen. But the boy is nowhere to be seen. Then we find the bedroom.

The boy in question is sleeping very comfortable and peaceful. In that moment I notice just how young he looks and I start getting a guilty feeling because no matter what he has done, he still is a child.

But orders are orders and we don't want to make Fury angrier. With slight reluctance Natasha steps forward injecting the sedative into his bicep. He stirs for a moment before going unconscious. Tony and I lift him up. I expected him to be heavier but he is surprisingly light and that is not a good thing.

It worries me and glancing at Tony I can see the same expression on his face. Looking at him right now I don't think the kid could be a terrorist.

Nevertheless we take him back to Stark Tower. He is placed in a secured room so that we will start interrogating him as soon as he wakes up. I can only hope that he cooperates. Fury is mad enough as it is.

Percy POV

I wake up in a bare room which is definitely not the cabin. I try to recall the last thing I remember, the talk with dad, crying, and falling asleep on the beach. But he wouldn't have brought me here and kept me in a place like this. I look around the room.

It's plain white, the only furniture being the bed I'm sleeping on and a sink in the corner. I look around some more finally spotting a camera.

I guess those comic con costume guys brought me here then. I'm not even mad at them I guess it was pretty smart of them to drug me in my sleep and easily take me back here. I gotta say I'm kind of impressed.

I could get out of here any time I want by vapour travelling away but dad said to at least hear them out first. So I guess I'll do that. Suddenly the redhead I'd knocked out enters.

She doesn't say anything instead, gesturing me to follow her but before I leave she handcuffs me. But they're pretty easy to get out of and she doesn't even notice when I take them off and put them on again. It was something Leo had taught, handy trick.

I'm lead to a typical interrogation room. Like it's so cliché with the lone desk and two chairs on either side and a one-way mirror. I can sense about six people on the other side. Then one of them leaves and a man wearing complete black with a black eye patch covering one eye steps into the room glaring at me. Please, the glare looks like an adorable puppy, I smile up my famous troublemaker grin at him which I suppose just made him madder.

I decide right then that my goal is to annoy him as much as possible.

He drops into the chair opposite me and places his fingers on the desk. I mimic him but he doesn't notice. I decide to name him Pirate Guy. Apt name.

Then he begins speaking, "So Perseus-"

I cut him off correcting, "It's Percy" He looks annoyed but I shoot him a glare of my own and he falters but recovers quickly.

"So Percy what is your age? And what about your parents?" I stiffen at the question but decide to toy with him.

"I'm sure it's all written in your file why don't you look in that." He looks surprised and getting annoyed stomps out of the room. Huh that was surprisingly easy.

I mentally fist pump at my victory. Then 5 mortals enter the room they're the same ones who attacked me.

I simply look at them when Spangles starts, "So Percy-"Once again I cut him off saying, "Introduce yourselves first."

The look about to argue but one glare from me silences them and they step forward introducing themselves. Spangles is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Archer dude is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. The scientist who transforms into the green monster is Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. The metal suit man is Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Finally the redhead introduces herself as Natasha aka Black Widow. I know that isn't her real name.

So I tell her, "C'mon Natasha? Is that the best you could think up? It isn't your name although I bet its close since you have a faint Roman accent I think it's Natalie or something close?" At her look of surprise I grin in triumph, "Yes! It is. I was right."

All of them look at me awed and impressed. I squirm suddenly uncomfortable at all the attention then Natasha (it suits her better) steps forward saying, "So Percy, what do you have to say about your past record, getting expelled multiple times, blowing up schools and national monuments?"

I just sigh and reply, "Believe me I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I never meant to do anything. Accidents just happen around me and I get caught in the crossfire."

Surprisingly she seems to sort of believe me but she asks a dozen question like where I was the past eight months. I told that I was on a trip to Greece. After she is satisfied I'm told to wait in the room until one of them comes to get me.

Ah, it's going to be a long wait with nothing to distract me. Stupid ADHD.

**A/N So did you guys like it? Also the Black Widow's real name is Natalia Alianova Romanova.**

**Please comment and tell me what you thought!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So I'm uploading this chapter 3 days early 'cause I might not have time in this week. I hope you like it. Thank you for all the kudos! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

Tony POV

The kid was pretty smart. Like damn. His glare managed to scare Fury and he annoyed him within 5 minutes. He has earned my eternal respect for that alone. Then he managed to figure out that Natasha was lying, he outsmarted the super spy and master assassin.

After asking him various questions about his life, he seemed genuine and I believed him. I could tell the rest did too. So we left him in the same room warning him to not leave before somebody comes to get him.

Right now we're back at the conference room. Natasha told him about the interview and we also watched the video. While watching the video I noticed that Percy fidgeted a lot like he never sat still, some part of his body was always moving. I concluded that he probably had a lot of nervous energy or he was ADHD. I was more inclined towards the second option because he did not seem nervous at all.

Then it was silent for a while as Nick thought about what to do. Finally he came to conclusion and started speaking, to say we were shocked was an understatement, "I want him to join the Avnegers."

He then turned and left leaving the rest of us sitting there flabbergasted **(I love this word IDK why though)** After a moment Fury returned glaring at us and saying, "Well you people coming or no?"

Still dumbstruck we made our way towards Percy's room following Fury. I mean he did beat us but why is Fury asking him to join?

We face life threatening situations all the time. Sure the kid was fast, smart and good at fighting but would he be able to survive? The questions swirled around my head as we continued. Finally we reached the door and stepped inside.

The teen merely gave us a nod acknowledging our presence and said in a bored tone, "So decided my fate, have you?"

Fury glances at us before replying, "I want you to join the Avengers."

Percy looks up surprised and then asks, "You mean these guys?" He says pointing at us. We all nod.

He then cautiously asks, "What will I be doing? And where will I be staying?"

Fury replies, "You'll be helping to save the world and you can stay right here at the Stark Towers which is the base for Avengers."

Percy shoots out of his seat lightning fast yelling, "No! I don't want to join this super-secret superhero band of yours." I almost laugh but shut up watching Fury's glare.

Fury turns to the teen asking him, "And why do you not want to join? You can have all you want. Money, fame in exchange for a simple job."

Percy now speaks calmly but the anger underneath is clear, "I have my reasons and no, those reasons are none of your business so leave me alone now."

Fury warns, "Think about it once again."

Then there is a flash of lightning and Thor appears in the room. Immediately spotting Percy he goes to bow but Percy stops him saying, "Thor! I told you already I hate it when people do that."

We're all shocked, why is a _God_ bowing to a 17 year old?

Then Thor asks, "What are you doing here Percy?"

Percy replies, "Well you're friends want me to join them. What do you say?"

Thor thinks for a moment before replying, "Well it will be very easy compared to what you did before. And I believe it will also help you heal, Percy. Please join, it will do everyone good."

Easy? How is this easy? What is Thor talking about? By the expressions of the other's they are just as confused as me.

Percy huffs then says, "Fine. I'll do it. But only because _he_ asked me to. The moment I don't like it, I will leave. Clear?"

Fury gives a simple nod. The rest of us look skeptical but I think what Fury wants us to do is get his whole story out and keep an eye on him. Which I will thank you very much, _not_ be doing. That is a kid not an object to be manipulated. I won't give the pleasure to Fury. I can guess most of the team, surprisingly Natasha too is thinking the same thing, we are very much aware of Fury's ways.

Thor claps and cheers like his dream just came true, which it probably did judging by what he spoke next "Yes! I get to work with the greatest hero of all time. Yes!"

Percy meanwhile is blushing slightly and looking down, his confident aura just dimmed. It's perfectly clear that he doesn't like the attention.

Fury informs him about the basic things and leaves. We sit there in awkward silence for about a minute before Percy speaks.

Percy POV

"Sooo…can anyone tell me where I'm staying?"

Then the rest get up and Tony says, "C'mon follow me. I'll show you to your room. Your stuff is already brought here."

They went snooping around my house? How dare they? But I control my frustration. Not even 2 minutes and they're really making it hard for me to trust them.

Reluctantly I follow Tony to the room. He unlocks it and I enter looking around. It's huge I mean it's bigger than my apartment with a king sized bed. Beige colored walls and a desk all accompanied by an ensuite bathroom and a balcony overlooking Manhattan.

The room truly is awesome. It also has a huge flat screen TV and PlayStation pity I won't be able to use that. Demigods and technology don't work well.

Tony then breaks the silence by asking, "So, like it?"

"Yeah, thank you." I reply sincerely. He looks kind of taken aback by my sincerity. Then leaves me alone to unpack and sort things out. Before leaving he says, "If you need anything ask me or anyone on the team. Also we aren't going to rat about you to Fury, the man doesn't know when to leave people alone." He says the second part a little hesitantly. I had sensed the same thing for Fury and despite Tony's reassurance I don't think I trust them just yet. He did seem genuine though but trusting them will take time, especially since they kidnapped me.

I pick my bags up and start removing the stuff. First up are the photos I have. Most of them are of me and the seven along with Grover, Thalia, Reyna and Nico. Next few are of mom, Paul and Estelle. The last ones are of Annabeth.

A few tears gather in my eyes while looking at them but I push them back and wipe away one or two which slipped out.

I place them around and continue sorting my clothes. At the end I come across the album the campers had made for me. It had a brown leather cover with Percabeth emblazoned in cursive on it. It contained pictures of me an Annabeth from our quests and some captured on dates or random pictures. We looked so happy and so in love that it physically hurts me to look through them. Especially the underwater kiss. But I love reliving those memories too, they remind me of happier times.

I shake my head out of the past as JARVIS (the building's AI, Tony told me) informs me to come for dinner.

Natasha POV

Percy comes in through the door looking a bit sad but we don't question it. We're having pasta for dinner made by Steve. The kid serves himself with a nod at everyone's direction. Thor replies with a smile but Percy doesn't smile back.

Now that I come to think of it, I've never seen the kid genuinely smile. Sure he has smirked but never smiled. Jeez, what happened to him? I can tell it's the million dollar question on everybody's minds but we have decided not to push him further.

Right now the silence at table is getting awkward. Clint clears his throat and starts, "So Percy, what video games do you like?"

Percy awkwardly looks down before saying, "I, uh, don't play video games." Clint drops his spoon in a shock both he and Tony have eyes as wide as saucers. Seriously what kid doesn't play video games?

Then Tony asks him still shocked, "Do you have a phone?"

He sheepishly shakes his head before replying, "Um, Gadgets and I don't really mix so I don't use them."

Tony jumps out of his seat exclaiming, "First things first kid we are going to get you a phone."

Percy just shakes his head replying, "Tony I don't want a phone. I'm fine without it."

Tony starts to drag him along, this seems to make Percy mad as he almost shouts, "Tony! I don't want one. If I need something I'll just ask, okay?"

With that he storms out. Poor Tony looks like a kicked puppy under all our glares. He stutters out an apology before rushing out. Presumably to hide in his lab as always.

Bruce shakes his head before saying, "Gods Tony is gonna push that kid over the edge. I'll have to warn him about that oh, and that reminds me he needs a check-up. He hasn't had one since he was 12. And you all need to be there too in case he refuses and I need back up."

He too leaves then. I'm feeling pretty tired to so I headed off to sleep in my room bidding night to Steve and Clint.

-Page Break-

I'm shocked awake by a blood curdling scream piercing the night. I quickly grab a weapon in case it's an intruder. The screams are coming from the direction of Percy's room. I can see the rest of the team too. We all bolt towards his room. Tony hurriedly tries to open the door but it's locked.

Then Steve tries to break it down bit it doesn't budge. Finally Stark yells at JARVIS to unlock the door and we burst into the room. Various weapons in our hands but as it turns out we don't need them.

Percy is thrashing around on the bed, whimpering and muttering incoherent words, his face contorted in pain. He's also screaming occasionally.

Suddenly he shoots up letting out an even louder scream like someone in pure pain. He doesn't notice us, at least not yet.

He curls himself into a ball and buries his head in his knees. His body is shaking like a leaf and he's still muttering some words breathing heavily.

Eventually he calms down and reaches out a hand towards his nightstand where I notice a leather bound book of some sort.

He picks it up and begins to scan through it. We're all still standing there dumbly. Finally Steve takes a cautious step forward and the floorboard makes a loud creak.

Percy leaps up at an inhuman speed. His hands reaching towards his pocket, he has a panicked expression in his eyes but once he sees it's us he slumps down again.

His eyes downcast and voice shaky he asks, "Um, h-hey guys, um, what are you doing here, right now?"

Steve gently replies, "We heard you screaming Perce. You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep. Do you want to tell what happened?"

He stares at the floor for a minute before replying in a small voice, "Sorry for waking you guys up. I just had a nightmare. Honestly, it's nothing to worry about. I'm going to take a walk. I'll- I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And before any of us can stop him he stumbles out of the door, obviously still shaken up but we respect his wish to stay alone so we let him be. At least for now.

One by one everyone leaves but I hang back a bit. I know it isn't right but I need to know something about him. I decide to look for the book he was reading earlier.

**A/N Sorry for the suspense...;) Comment and tell me what you thought!!**

**Next chapter will be up on the 3rd of February.**

**Please R &R. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love you guys 3000! I'm sorry I completely forgot that I had to update yesterday XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

Natasha POV

I decide to look for the book he was reading earlier. Unsurprisingly I find it quickly and sit down on the bed to look through it.

The book is leather bound and emblazoned on it golden cursive writing is the word 'Percabeth'

What does that even mean? I decide to decipher that out later and open the book. The first page and by the looks of it every page contains pictures and below that there is something written but I can't make out what it is because it's written in some different language. So I settle for going through the pictures.

The first one has what looks like a younger Percy standing with a boy and a girl. They all look around 12 year old. In this photo Percy is actually smiling and looks happy. The boy is wearing a cap and the girl is really pretty with gorgeous curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. All of them are wearing orange shirts and jeans. In the back there's a big house and it's surrounded by fields. It could be a summer house probably. Or maybe a summer camp.

The next several photos are almost the same except the children grow older. In a few pictures I can see Percy and the girl both have grey streaks in their hair. I wonder why they did that.

As he gets older Percy seems to get sadder, his eyes carry pain though he hides it well but he also seems happier than he currently is. In some photos the kids are covered completely in dirt and is that blood? Also their clothes are pretty cut up and they are tired but they look happy.

Especially Percy who looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He looks happier than I have ever seen him in the following picture. Near the end there is a picture of him and the blonde girl kissing underwater. I must say it's a beautiful picture. Next several pictures are of both of them they look so happy and so in love. So different to the way Percy is right now.

Once again the million dollar question crosses my mind. I'm shaken out of my musings as someone who turns out to be Percy asks, "It's not nice to snoop around other people's stuff, is it Natasha?"

I can see that he is furious but his voice is completely calm like we are having a conversation about weather, which scares me even more. I hurriedly get up and apologize, "Sorry for looking through your stuff Percy but you haven't really told us anything about yourself and I needed to find something so I could trust you."

He simply glares at me and lets out a humourless laugh saying, "I would've told you Natasha given time. Tell me when have you given me any reason to trust you? First of all you stalk me around, then fight me and then kidnap me bringing me to an unknown place for interrogation. Then snoop through my house, touching my stuff. Then forcing me to join you when I had no desire to. Forcing me to tell my secrets. Now once again going through my stuff. Give me one reason why I should trust you?"

I keep quiet knowing whatever he said is true. Why should he trust us after all that we've done? So I nod and reply, "Fair enough. Once again I'm sorry and I won't do it again. You can take your time. I'll also tell others to not push you until you are ready. Bye Percy."

He looks surprised he probably expected me to deny everything but nods muttering a quick thank you he goes back to his bed, fingering the album.

I quietly leave shutting the door behind me. The rest of them are all in the kitchen eating. They still seem shaken up after tonight's events. I don't blame them watching Percy thrash, whimper and scream was pretty disorienting for sure. I sit down grabbing some toast for myself.

Finally Clint asks Tony, "So where did Percy go after leaving the room yesterday."

Tony looks up answering, "The kid went to the pool. That's all I know."

Then a new voice answers, "You could've just asked me, you know. And for the last time I'm _not_ a kid." Once again it's Percy

He is leaning casually on the doorframe and once he is done speaking strides inside grabbing a piece of toast for himself.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks carefully.

Percy nibbles on the toast for a bit eating just a tiny bite before setting it down and saying, "Look guys, I want to trust you, I really do but you aren't making this easier for me."

I understand immediately while the rest except Bruce look confused. Me and Bruce exchange a look and roll our eyes. Stupid idiots.

Upon seeing their confused expression Percy repeats the same thing he said to me and you can see the realization dawn on their faces and they look down guiltily.

After a moment of silence the three apologize at the same time and suddenly freeze glancing at each other meanwhile Percy, Bruce and I burst out laughing. Well Percy doesn't laugh but he is at least smiling a small smile and it looks genuine.

After that Percy starts warming up to us bit by bit. We ask him general questions like do you like to read, what's your favourite sport that kind of stuff.

He reveals that he loves sword fighting and swimming. He also tells us that he has dyslexia and ADHD. That explains the constant fidgeting then.

Then Bruce tells him that it is time for his check-up. At first Percy stiffens but eventually relents and allows us to do that. We all follow Bruce to the infirmary.

He has Percy sit on a sort of dentist's chair. He asks Percy some questions:

"Okay tell me what comes to your mind when you hear these words, okay?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Red?"

"Blood."

"Family?"

"Dead"

"Friends?"

"Gone."

"Sleep?"

"Nightmares."

"Hell?" He flinched at that, I had noticed it before too but why once again I did not know.

"Torture." The emotionless tone he used sent chills down our backs.

Bruce then started asking questions, "Have you broken any bones in your body?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah most of them once or twice."

We all looked at him shocked. He said that so casually as if this was a normal occurrence.

Bruce audibly gulped before asking, "Have you been poisoned before."

Once again Percy pulled up a mask while saying, "Yes. I lost count after 11 times though."

"WHAT?" We all yelled. Percy flinched back as he calmly replied, "Yes, but now I'm healed so leave it alone." Everyone shut up understanding the underlying The Hell was the onky thing running through my mind. Whatever had happened? I tried to reason with myself that he _must_ have visited a doctor but seeing his hatred for hospitals I had trouble believing myself.

Bruce still looking worried told Percy to take off his shirt. At that Percy entirely froze before stiffening up and crossing his arms over his torso a determined expression on his face.

"No." Was all he said. Bruce sighed in exasperation before saying, "Percy please just do it."

"I said no." Percy replied in the same tone.

Bruce simply replied, "Fine then we'll make you." At that I swiftly pounced and pinned his arms down, Steve pinned down his legs and Clint and Tony simply watched him struggle against us amused but he had a lot of force and it was difficult keeping him down.

Just as Percy was about to send me flying off Bruce injected a sedative into his system. He gave a weak glare which still managed to scare us a little before collapsing.

Bruce quickly took off his shirt. As soon as his shirt was off all of us gasped, shocked. Bruce, Clint and Tony threw up in the nearest trashcan. Steve and I just stared at his torso horrified.

Scars of all shapes and sizes littered his torso. Long whip marks, spikes, knives and much more horrifying things made deep jagged cuts and scars across his torso. Not an inch was spared. There were burn marks too and brands were burned onto his skin.

On his heart was an A which looked like a tattoo, another one on his left shoulder had a T, next on his collarbone he ha near his waist.

Finally Steve broke the silence by saying, "Holy Shit what happened to this kid? Who could've done this to him?"

During this time he had apparently woken up and probably heard the last comment and he coolly replied, "No one you know or can fight. So leave it be." With that he pulled on his shirt and as I was glancing at his wrists I saw what looked like self-harm scars on them. Some looked fresh.

Oh God the poor boy has been through enough by the looks of it and he shouldn't have to suffer any more. I was determined to talk to him about it later. I just hope he'd tell whatever secret it was about him sooner. I really do want to help him and looking at the others' expression so do they.

Steve quickly said before anyone left, "No one mentions anything about this in front of Percy, clear?"

We nod in unison before heading our separate ways. I just want to punch the shit out of something. Whoever harmed Percy, how could they do this to a mere child? At least I know one thing about him, if it wasn't clear before, he was forced to grow up far too fast. And trust me I knew what that felt like.

**A/N That was a little intense but please tell me what you guys thought about it.**

**So good news guys! I have finished writing this story completely! Yay! Now I'm working on two another projects one of them is a secret for now but the other one is an Avengers watch the movies fic. It is a long time coming but would you guys be interested in reading it??**

**Please tell me what you thought and the next chapter will be up on 10th February!! Promise I won't forget :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey People! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love you 3000 guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

Steve POV

Holy Shit. What happened to Percy? I knew something traumatic had happened to Percy but I never thought it would be this much. No wonder he has trust issues. But somehow I can feel that this isn't the worst he has experienced.

I don't know if it was a gut feeling, or the look in Percy's eyes correction Percy's haunted eyes. That's when I made a vow to myself I'm going to do whatever makes him happy for God's sake I hadn't even seen him smile once. He smirked but never smiled a real smile or laughed, even if he did it wouldn't reach his eyes like there was no happiness in him anymore. I felt really sad for him to be so young and go through so much was…terrible to say the least.

I wandered off in search of him and it seemed like the rest had the same idea as me and we set off together to search for him. He wasn't anywhere in the tower. So we asked Jarvis to scan the city for him. But I had a suspicion as to where he might be.

My thoughts were proved correct when Jarvis told as that he was at Montauk though how he'd gotten there so fast I had no idea.

We exited and reached the beach pretty quickly. Only when we got there we saw that Percy wasn't alone. There was a man who looked exactly like him walking along with Percy. They both honestly looked like brothers except the man looked much more mature and older than Percy. Both of them had the same black hair, sea green eyes and the brooding look was the same too.

I concluded that the man was his father. But wasn't his father lost at the sea before he was born? At least that's what it said on the file. They sat down and we crept closer to hear their conversation.

The man had an arm around Percy and was rubbing his back soothingly saying, "Percy you have to trust them. They'll be your new friends and they might be able to help you heal Percy. When was the last time you ate?"

Percy looked down before replying, "I, uh, don't remember, like 2 days ago or something."

I was worried, last he had eaten was 2 days ago but hadn't he eaten today and yesterday? Natasha answered my question whispering, "I've noticed he just sort of nibbles on his food eating just a tiny bite and throws the rest away."

The man sighed worriedly, "See, son? You don't eat, you don't sleep, and when you do you wake up screaming. Don't deny it Percy I know."

Ah, so he was his father.

Percy just shakes his head laying it on his father's shoulder then softly says, "I don't feel hungry and I eventually end up throwing whatever I ate anyways. But dad should I really tell them. I mean whoever gets close to me always gets hurt or dies. I don't want any harm to come to them. If I lose one more person close to me dad I'll snap. Why? Why me dad? Why does this keep happening to me? What did I do to deserve such a fate? It would've been better for everybody if I'd just died or never been born at all."

His father gasps and holds Percy's head forcing him to meet his eyes. He determinedly says, "Percy Jackson listen to me, you are a hero in every meaning of the word. Everyone looks up to you and those deaths were not your fault Percy you couldn't have done anything." Percy opens his mouth to argue but his dad interrupts him saying,

"No. You listen to me Percy. You are my favourite son and you are the bravest, truest and most courageous person I've seen. Do not put yourself down. You are as much as important as any other person. You were the one who led us to victory two times. I don't know why the Fates chose you my boy but I knew you were destined to be a great hero and that is what you have become. You can become like the rest of the Greek heroes Percy bitter about the cards they've been dealt and constantly complaining. Or you can enjoy the simple pleasures you have in your life before you are reunited with the rest."

I'm stunned at that speech. Wow, that was super motivating but I'm more worried about Percy he seems depressed and almost…suicidal. I'll have to talk to him about that later. Percy gets up and hugs the man whispering something before parting ways. Suddenly his father chuckles and says something at which Percy pales and curses hurriedly muttering a goodbye to his father.

I watched confused as his father walks down the sea and suddenly disappears. Just to make sure I'm still sane I ask out loud, "Is it just me or did his father just disappear into the sea."

Tony still staring at the spot confused replies, "Nope definitely not just you." Bruce, Nat and Clint voice their agreement but Percy seems completely unfazed by it and wades a little farther into the sea.

It might be my imagination but Percy seems to just glide through the water as if it was parting for him but the thought was so ridiculous I put it out of my mind.

Percy's just standing there staring off into a distance, he looks deep in thought so we turn around and head home letting him have some time alone. The ride home is silent but I'm sure everybody has a lot of questions on what just happened.

-Page Break-

I was in the training room punching some bags when I felt everyone enter. I turned around to find Thor and Percy headed towards the sparring mat and Bruce, Tony, Nat and Clint stand near enough to watch.

I went over to them and asked what this was about. It was Clint who replied, "Percy came back and we asked him where he went. He just replied beach and then asked Thor if he wanted to spar. I swear Thor's eyes lit up like Christmas trees and he went on about how he'd always wanted to spar with Percy but he seemed scared too. I'm confused as hell Thor literally fangirls over Percy remember earlier he almost kneeled in front of Percy and he has a lot of respect for him too. I hate not knowing. You got any ideas Cap?"

I shake my head replying, "Nope no ideas. I just hope he tells us soon."

But we're interrupted as the match is about to begin. Thor is as usual holding his hammer but Percy is only holding a….pen?

Tony actually snorts and says, "What are you going to do, write him to death?"

Percy POV

"What are you going to do, write him to death?" I hear Stark snort. I simply give an evil grin before uncapping my trust blade, Riptide.

The Avengers all look shocked even Tony has fallen silent. All except Thor who looks at the blade in awe and says, "I had only heard the tales of your weapon but it is even more magnificent than described."

I give him one of my trademark lopsided smiles and quirk an eyebrow, challenging him, "Are you ready Thor?"

He grins back, although I can detect a trace of nervousness and fear beneath it, and yells, "Yes Percy. Remember hero no killing or maiming. You lose when you surrender."

I nod my approval before Clint yells, "Begin."

Thor and I circle each other, analysing for any weaknesses. I spot one immediately Thor keeps his guard too up leaving his groin area, the most important one, defenceless. That is a fatal mistake but it could also be a trap so I wait for him to attack first.

And that he does. Breaking out of the circle he leaps at me his hands curling into a fist aimed at my chest. I duck down and as his momentum pushes him forward sweep out his legs underneath him.

He lands on the ground with a thud and I jump up on his back trying to pin him down. Key word: trying.

He pushes me off easily and throws his hammer at me I catch it just before it hits me and I hear gasps echo around the room. I turn it in my hands leaving an almost defenceless Thor to back away. He pulls out a sword. It is an imperial gold one, impressive and it has a bigger reach than Riptide.

Nevertheless I advance facing him and drop the hammer on the ground. Swordfight it is.

Our blades meet with a clang that echoes around the room. He is powerful but I manage to hold my ground. He is also much heavier than me which gives me the advantage of speed.

I ease into the familiar rhythm of dodging, slashing, parrying and thrusting. My body works on auto pilot allowing the rest of my senses to reach out. I can almost predict his moves before he does them and accurately judge where he is going to land them.

I play on defence for a while simply blocking his sword and then the moment I have been waiting for comes. Thor starts to get tired his swings lose some of their power. I take this advantage and switch to offence. Coming at him in a flurry of slashes and swings I force him to back away and sloppily defend himself.

I see him raise his sword higher than ever and take it as my chance to use the disarming move that Luke had taught me so long ago. Slamming the hilt of my sword into his hand as his hand lowers, he loses his grip and the sword clutters to the ground. In an instant I have mine at his neck.

Smirking I ask, "Yield?"

He smirks right back and at that moment I hear something whooshing in the air behind me only my reflexes allow me to duck before it hits me landing in Thor's hands.

I roll away before he can hit me again. Thor uses this and pins me to the ground my sword clattering out of my hands. Thor then goes to punch my head but I twist out of his grip flipping onto him. This surprises him and he loses his balance ending up on the ground. I land on top of him and we once again start wrestling.

After rolling several times I'm starting to feel exhausted but not as much as Thor. I can feel beads of sweat roll down my back but I refuse to lose and use my last strength of energy to flip Thor over my shoulder and twist his arm around his back then use my complete body weight to pin him down so he can't move an inch.

I once again take Riptide out of my pocket where it reappeared and place it on the back of his neck. Once again I ask, "Yield?"

This time defeated he says, "All right I yield."

I grin and let him go wiping the sweat off my face.

"Thanks man I definitely needed that. We'll have a rematch later?" I give him a grateful smile.

I definitely needed to blow off some steam after talking with dad. I need to tell them soon and over time I have come to sort of like them. They're all different people but make a great family together.

But I want to keep them away from my world for as long as possible. That reminds me…Shit! I was supposed to call Nico, Thalia and Reyna.

Oh Gods. They're gonna be after my blood. I utter a hurried excuse to the still stunned Avengers before exiting the room. Time to call my very pissed off cousins. Oh joy I think sarcastically.

 **A/N Yessss! PERCY IS WORTHY BITCHES!** **He's also in for a whole lot of yelling by his VERY pissed off cousins XD!**

**Anyways what did you think?**

**PS If you want to talk anything you can contact me on: bookaholic5ever@gmail.com (bookaholic4ever wasn't available)**

**Once again the next chapter will be up on 17th February,**

**I'll see you next time, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 'Sup folks! How was your Valentine's. I posted a Rhodey/Tony fic on my other work Avenger's Oneshots so if you like that go check it out. Thank you for the comments and kudos! This one may make you a little sad :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

**TW: Mentions of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, please do not read if this triggers you, I'll mark where the triggering part may start and give you a brief summary of the chapter.**

**Summary (from marked part): Percy has really low self-esteem and wants the pain to stop, so he tries to end it, at CHB Nico and Thalia are preparing to come to Percy in hopes of cheering him up, they arrive in Percy's room and see him bleeding out, Percy blacks out and Nico and Thalia panic shouting before Nico feeds Percy some Ambrosia, hearing the commotion the Avenger's also rush into the room and ask Nico and Thalia, "Who re you? And what did you do to Percy?"**

**THE END OF CHAPTER 9**

Steve POV  
What. The. Heck just happened? Percy beat Thor. The match was pretty intense. Percy wielded Mjolnir (I hope I spelled it right) _and_ defeated him at sword fighting too. I had never seen moves like that, he moved so smoothly and gracefully, like water {;)}. Where had he even learnt those from? He was pretty powerful and smart for a 17 year old. He was wise to keep on defense till Thor got tired then the way he started attacking Thor the sword was just a blur really. He _flipped_ Thor over him. Thor is like double my size and weight. Percy is almost equal to me just half and inch shorter but weighs a lot less. That reminded me I had to talk to him later.

For now he had left to his room, probably to shower. He had left in a hurry muttering what sounded like curses under his breath but I couldn't be too sure as the language he had spoken was not familiar to me.

I resolved to ask him about that later too. I decided that I'd just ask Percy when he was going to tell us. He just seemed like one hell of a boy completely wrapped up in mystery and constantly surprising us. With that thought in mind I left to shower myself and told Tony to call me when dinner was ready.

He replied, "No one's in the mood to make something today Cap. We're just ordering pizza."

Usually I would have lectured them on eating healthy but I just didn't have the energy for that today. On my way to my room I went past Percy to hear him talking. For a second I was tempted to stay and listen but I shook myself out of it thinking how angry I'd feel if someone was listening to my private conversation. I kept on walking towards my room.

Percy POV

I rushed out of the training room and quickly went to mine. I created a rainbow using water from a bottle and the sunlight from outside. I thought about who I should contact first. After much thought I decided on Nico. I flipped the coin into the rainbow and prayed, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Nico at- um, wherever he is." I wasn't sure where he was.

The mist shimmered and suddenly an image of Nico chatting with Thalia and Reyna near Thalia's tree appeared. Oh, great all three at once. I was royally screwed.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. They whirled around hands on their weapons before spotting me. For a second I was relief and happiness on their faces before it turned into anger.

"Um, hey guys." I started lamely. This seemed to explode all three as they started yelling, "What the Hel-Heck Percy?"

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you call us?"

"-idiot do you know how worried-"

"-what were you thinking disappearing li-"

"-gonna kill you Perce-"

They were shouting all sorts of death threats in between reprimanding me for not contacting earlier. Admittedly I did feel guilty but in my defence there was a lot going on. Finally I yelled over all of them, "OKAY GUYS! I get your point I'm sorry. It's just that there was a lot going on and I…." I trail off at this point but they know what I'm talking about.

Then Thalia says softly than before, "We know Percy. We're upset too but you can't just disappear like that. You're all we've got too you know." **[Review if you understood that refernce]**

I look up at her nodding shamefully. Nico then changes the subject, I'm grateful for it but my gratefulness evaporates as soon as he asks the question, "So how's Aunt Sally doing Percy?"

They had taken to calling her Aunt Sally, she was really nice to every demigod who stopped by at our place. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Thalia saying, "Percy? Percy, you okay?"

I go to nod my head but I can't bring myself to lie to them too so I slump my shoulder my face turning downwards and quietly shaking my head.

I know I shocked them, I never admit that I'm not okay to anyone. A moment later it's still silent and I look up to see that the Iris Message was cut. Great, even my friends don't want me now. Perhaps I'm just too much of a burden to them and to this world.

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide and attempted suicide (It lasts till the end of chapter so if you want please read the summary and skip the rest of it)**

* * *

I laugh bitterly, why should I even exist? What's the point?

I just want it all to go away, to make the pain, the numbness, the anger just... _stop._ In the back of my mind I knew I should've told somebody about this, thoughts like these weren't exactly new to me and back then I had someone to live for, I had a reason to get out of bed. But now, now it was just all grey, just like her eyes, and _Gods_ I really wanted to see those eyes again, smiling happily at me with a mischievous streak in them, I wanted to burn under her gaze, bask in her warmth, see her light up with laughter when I made some dumb joke and smack me across the back of my head.

I relished in the happy memories for a minute before reality crashed full force again, and the pain and the numbness returned, full force, knocking my breath out, squeezing my lungs. I gasped for breath and regained control of my breathing. Calming myself down. Now, I just wanted the pain to stop.

Yeah. I decide that's what I will do. I know Annabeth will probably be disappointed in me but-but she'll understand, at least I hope she will. If she doesn't well I'll just stay alone there too. Not that big of a change.

I crawl towards my bag placed near my bed. It contains a blade. I pull it out setting it on my lap. I stare at my reflection in it. The image that stares back at me is so different, I no longer look like the mischievous carefree teenager I once was, it's hard to even recognize myself in it, long gone is the boy who wanted to prank his friends, in his place is someone else, a shell of a person with a dulled out fire in his heart, no one left to care for, and for those left well they don't care for him.

I keep staring at, my fingers idly tracing the sharp edge of the knife. My life flashes before my eyes. The warm glow of my father's smile when I was a baby. The happy memories with mom, baking blue cookies and cake, going to Montauk during vacations.

Then Annabeth appears her beautiful smile, her laugh echoes in my mind, the way she'd roll her eyes when I said or did something stupid. The knife pierced into my skin and I felt the slight sting as though I was far away. I could feel the drop of blood sliding down my arm. I felt the knife burying itself deeper and the pain slightly increasing but I still felt disassociated with it. Like I was watching from the outside not really registering the pain.

I felt light headed as I watched he blood drip down my arm and into the carpet below with fascination. Blood. It was beautiful in a sickening way. Its metallic smell filled the air around me and I breathed it in savouring the last scent I'll ever smell.

My eyes were now drooping down and I didn't even try to fight it. I let Death take me into its welcoming arms away far, far away from the pain of this world. And into a place hopefully better than the current one. I would see my love again, Annabeth. That thought brought a smile on my face as I neared her, my breaths becoming shallower. Faintly I registered some panicked voices shouting above me.

Someone shaking me and I wanted to tell them to stop, to let me go. So that my suffering would end but I was far too gone at this point and my head slumped forward into something hard as my mind blanked and I hoped that I would never wake up from this again.

Thalia POV

I was just talking to Nico and Reyna when I heard a throat clear somewhere behind us. Instantly the three of us whirled around hands on our weapons ready for a fight. But once we saw who it was we were stunned for a second but then my anger returned and when he said the lame 'hey' it only increased. Immediately the three of us started yelling at him while he just looked down shamefully.

I guess he must have gotten tired of us yelling because he shouted at us to stop. I softned my tone, I understood his reasoning but I was still upset, aside from Nico he really was the only family I had left.

Thankfully Nico changed the subject asking Percy how Aunt Sally was. I had grown quite close to her as I had never before had a mother figure and she just took me in like a daughter.

At this Percy looked down. What happened? I took this moment to properly observe my cousin. He looked even thinner and the bags under his eyes were even darker than before. He wore a long sleeve t-shirt. I deduced that he hadn't been eating or sleeping well. Then I realized that he hadn't spoken a word and seemed lost in thoughts so I called him out and asked if he was okay.

He was going to nod as usual but then he did something that surprised me his shoulders slumped forward and with his eyes downcast he slowly shook his head. I was shocked Percy never admitted that he wasn't okay. Always put others before himself even though everyone knew he wasn't okay he always denied it. So when he admitted that he wasn't I knew that it was really bad. I quickly told Nico to shadow travel us there. Reyna decided not to come as this seemed something family only. Nico told that he'll grab some Ambrosia and inform Will before leaving.

Meanwhile I went to the Stoll brothers and asked for some snacks that I knew Percy liked. They were charging me a ridiculously high amount so I argued for a bit before telling them that I needed the snacks to cheer Percy up. They instantly sobered up and gave me the snacks for free just requested one thing in return that was to tell them how Percy was doing later and to say hello to him from them.

I could tell that they missed him. Heck, everyone at Camp did even Chiron. He was like the unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood _and_ Camp Jupiter. All the younger kids simply adored him. He was so different when he was around kids. He'd tell them stories and comfort them when they came to him worried, stressed or crying. Even most of the older campers went to him for advice and I had to admit no matter how much of a kelp head he was he did give some dam good advice. I cracked a smile as the thought of the dam joke. Ah, good times.

My musings were interrupted by Nico who said, "Ready to go Pinecone face?"

I rolled my eyes at the name replying, "Let's go see Kelp Head, Death Breath."

He rolled his eyes at me too but grabbed my hand and we disappeared into the shadows. After being squeezed and feeling like I was going to throw up. I feet slammed into solid ground as I landed in what I supposed was Percy's room.

I looked around and saw him sprawled on the bed his eyes closed and arm hanging by his side dripping blood. Wait, what? I zeroed in on his arm and saw that indeed his arm was spilling blood on the floor below. Near his other hand was a lying a bloody knife.

Percy had killed himself. The words flashed in my mind and I screamed out, "No! Percy!"

I rushed towards him, Nico hot on my heels as we reached him. He was deathly pale and his arm was still gushing blood. Looks like he had passed out from blood loss. I quickly tore a piece of my shirt and pressed it on the wound. Nico stood still staring at Percy with wide eyes till I screamed at him, "Nico! Do something!"

He jumped and then started shaking Percy by the shoulders shouting at him to wake up. But Percy did not respond instead he slumped forward on Nico, his breathing impossibly shallow. Nico looked at me panicked until I remembered that Nico had Ambrosia with him.

I reminded him, "Nico! You have some Ambrosia, right? Give it to him. FAST!"

Nico quickly nodded one hand reaching into his pockets the other holding Percy up. He pulled out half a square and pushed it into Percy's mouth forcing him to chew and swallow.

For a moment nothing happened and then slight colour returned to his face and the bleeding slowed but continued. I didn't have time to ponder that as some people showed up at the door weapons pointed at us and asked, "Who are you? And what did you do to Percy?"

**A/N Sorry not Sorry. Okay, that I have to admit was hard to write. I hope all of you guys are safe and if you ever need to talk about anything my e-mail (bookaholic5ever@gmail.com) is always open, you can come to me and rant, swear, cuss out the entire damned world and I wouldn't care, I'll listen to you.**

**Once again there is no shame in accepting or asking for help. Therapists are here for you, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Remember, no matter what ANYONE says,**

**YOU ARE IMPORTANT, YOU DO MATTER, YOUR THOUGHTS MATTER, ASKING FOR HELP IS NOT A WEAKNESS, IT REQUIRES COURAGE FEW HAVE.**

**Thank you for reading, please review, and take care of yourselves, please! I love you guys 3000!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey people! So your wait ends here. I know you want to read already so without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

**Natasha POV**

We were all lounging around in the living room when he heard shouts coming from Percy's room. We rushed thinking he was having another nightmare but as we got closer I realized that there were two voices shouting. One was a girl and another was a boy.

We burst into the room and saw a strange sight. The skinny, pale boy was supporting Percy as he slumped onto him and the girl was crouched near his hand a piece of cloth wrapped around it. Dread filled me as I thought of the possibilities. Further I notice that Percy's arm was covered in blood and there was some blood on the carpet too. Near Percy's other hand was a knife glistening with blood.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. Percy had tried to kill himself before I could say anything Cap said, "Who are you? And what did you do to Percy?"

I snapped at him, "We can discuss this later first let's get Percy to the med bay. Bruce go ahead and prepare. Cap and Clint take Percy to the med bay. Both of you come with us. I can see you were not the ones to harm him. So follow us."

The teens exchanged glances with each other before agreeing and they warily stood up still holding Percy. Cap and Clint strode forward and gently picked him up. As they passed by me I saw the deathly pale colour of Percy's face.

He was so close. If they hadn't come he'd have been dead by now. There's a sharp pang in my chest as I think about it and it is then that I realize I have come to care for him, a lot. Why hadn't I seen before? I might've been able to stop him.

Then the girl, with spiky black hair places a comforting hand on my shoulder saying, "Don't think it was your fault. He hides his emotions very well. Let's go I want to check on him."

The girl leaves the room along with the pale boy who has an arm around her shoulder. They seem close not like lovers, they have a sibling bond between them.

I sigh quietly and set out following them to the infirmary.

**Thalia's POV**

I walk with Nico's arm around my shoulders to the infirmary. We're both silent trying to process what just happened. Percy. The Kelp Head. He had tried to kill himself. I knew that Percy was sad but I had never even thought that he'd go so far.

A shudder passes through my body as I think what would have happened if we arrived a little later. As soon as that Kelp Head wakes up I'm going to smash his head in. How dare he do that? What about us did he think nothing of us? How Camp would do without him? That idiot.

Nico squeezes my shoulder to show me that he's here and I bump his shoulder back to show my support. We finally reach the med bay as they call it. The doors are open so we walk in and see the men standing by his bed.

He still looks pale but much better than before. His face looks peaceful and he looks years younger when he is asleep. I wish that we could bring that sarcastic troublemaker back now. It was annoying but I'd grown fond of it.

Now-a-days he didn't speak much. Even if he smiled or laughed there was no realness behind it. It was just a mask, a façade. To convince us that he was okay, that he was alright. No one had noticed the sadness, the pain he had hid. And I felt ashamed that I had never seen this before. I gently reached out to touch his hand.

One of his wrist was covered and bandaged up. I rolled the other sleeve up gently. I let out a choked sob as I glance at it. It's covered in scars. Some look fresh and the others look years old. I had no idea he was doing this. I feel tears slide down my cheeks as Nico gently pulls me away from his hand letting it drop back down.

"Oh Percy. Why? Why didn't you tell this before? We could've helped you before this got any more worse." I whisper quietly and ignore the sympathetic looks from the other people.

Eventually the guy who treated Percy asks, "Do you know about his other scars?"

I look up at him questioningly and shake my head. I can feel Nico do the same too. He sighs before telling, "Look he didn't tell us what happened and I don't want to show you if he doesn't want to. We practically had to pin him down to remove his shirt."

Nico interrupts, "No. He'll never show us any other way. We have to see." The doc as I decide to call him opens his mouth to argue but one glare at him from Nico and me silences him.

He lets out a shaky breath and says, "Prepare yourselves."

I wonder just how bad they are. The doc then removes his shirt and I gasp at the horrific sight. Nico runs to the nearest trash can and throws up. It's horrific. The skin on his torso is literally covered by multiple layers of scars. There are whip marks, stab marks, poison marks and gods know how many else.

I can also see some brands along them. First on his heart is a tattoo which is a simple A but I smile softly knowing who it stands for. Next on his left shoulder had a T, then on his collarbone he had a G & a P near his waist.

I traced them my blood boiling with anger, wishing eternal torture for whoever did this to him. Nico approaches slowly. He still looks shaken up. He examines them closely and says, "I recognize them." it still scares me to think what they went through. The A is obviously a tattoo and stands for An-Annabeth." His voice catches at the name. Although I knew he didn't have a crush on her, he did admire her and it still was painful. He cleared his throat and continued,

"The T I think stands for…the person of _that_ place." Tartarus. The God of the Pit. Percy encountered them. Oh Gods what had they done to him? Nico let's out a shaky breath and continues, "The G probably stands for the woman this summer. And P for his father's opposite."

Gaia and Polybotes. Poor poor Percy. He went through so much just to lose it all. I can't even come close to understanding what he is feeling right now. It must be painful to carry the world on your shoulders. That is literally what Percy is doing right now.

Everyone, even the Gods look at him under any crisis. Suddenly Percy starts twitching on the bed. Then he starts practically thrashing around. And we watch our eyes wide as cuts appear on his body, soaking the sheets in his blood. His heart rate sky rockets and his breath shallows. Then he calms down for a second before letting out a heart-wrenching pained scream.

My heart practically shatters listening to it. I send a quick prayer to Poseidon to come here urgently. He appears in an instant and I see him gaze down with horror on Percy's scarred body. He goes deathly pale.

He silently puts a hand over Percy's head trying to wake him up to no avail. Finally unsure about what to do he places a finger on Percy's head and a shimmering image projects upwards. There are gasps all around as we see it.

Percy is in a dark pit. I hear Nico shakily whisper Tartarus. The place is horrible, no wonder even Gods avoid it. The image shows Percy chained to a wall. His chest bloody and some monster standing in front of him. The monster has a humanoid body but his face is empty like a swirling whirlpool. Then I realize that it is Tartarus. _Tartarus, the Primordial_ is hitting Percy.

We hear him say, "Ah, young hero, time to play. Today I _will_ break you."

Percy despite being bloody and beaten responds, "You will never break me Tarty sauce" And despite the situation I have to laugh. It's either laugh or cry.

Tartarus snarls as he chooses his weapon from a rack where impossibly horrifying weapons are kept. He picks up a poison laced knife and a spike embedded whip. Picking up both he advances towards Percy with an evil grin on his face.

Percy to his credit puts on a brave face and as Tartarus whips him and drives the knife into his body, Percy doesn't scream but eventually as the whips increase he lets out a scream and in here the Percy on the bed lets out a scream too. There are cuts all over his body.

Then just when we thought it couldn't get any worse another giant appears, Polybotes. To my right Poseidon goes even paler than paper if possible.

The Giant picks him up like a rag doll and starts taunting him, "What the almighty Perseus Jackson defeated? Just like you let your friends die? Just like you let them die for you? What does that make you Perseus? It makes you a monster just like us. Now be a good little monster won't you?"

Percy replies his voice shaky, "At least I don't kill people half my size."

The giant laughs and replies, "What about Akhlys Perseus? What about the time you almost _killed_ the Goddess of Misery herself. What then Perseus?"

What? He almost killed a Goddess? Percy doesn't even deny it and hangs his head down in shame.

The giant booms, "That's right Perseus. Now you deserved to be punished for that, don't you?"

Percy doesn't say anything and the Giant laughs and picks him up dropping him in a black river.

"Poison" Poseidon whispers. I glance back at the screen, horrified. Percy let's out another agonizing scream as tears cascade down his eyes and he writhes around.

Suddenly Tartarus' cruel laughs ring out as he says, "Go for now Perseus we will meet once again."

Percy gasps and the screen goes black but Percy doesn't wake up. Deathly silence rings out in the room. The tension can be cut with a knife more almost everyone is already crying or are on the verge of tears. Silent tears creep down Poseidon's cheek as he weeps silently for the agony of his son.

Nico then quickly reminds us that Percy is still bleeding. Poseidon instantly leaps up and conjures some water, the mortals watch their eyes wide and red rimmed as Poseidon places the water over Percy and it envelops him like a second skin.

Percy lets out an audible sigh of relief as the cuts start healing and fading leaving only scars in their place.

**A/N That's it. He he. So for the people who did not understand what was going on: Tartarus is capable of taking souls that have escaped him. (I want him to be so deal with it) So he takes Percy's soul and tortures him. Don't blame me for the cliffhangers, I learnt from the best (aka Rick Riordan) he made you wait an year, the least I'm asking is a week.**

**So tell me what you thought guys! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love you all!**

**PS: Would you guys like to read an Avengers Watch the MCU fic, it will be Tony-centric movies. I'm already done with IM1 though it needs some major editing. It may take some time to post (I'm hoping by the end of this month) but what do you guys think??**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter eariler but in this chapter also I have to set some backdrop between Nico, Thalia and the Avengers so it isn't very long either but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I love you guys 3000!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.**

Natasha POV

I didn't even know what to say, the whole room was still frozen in shock almost all of them were crying or at least had tears in their eyes. This was what Percy had to go through. I was also concerned about the things the monster or giant whatever the thing was saying about Percy. Percy clearly had survivor's guilt and I knew that it would never go away.

Percy also thought really low of himself. He didn't deny it when the giant said the he let his friends die. He didn't deny it when the giant said he should be dead too. After all today he almost died too.

I still hate to think about it. Knowing that Percy was so sad, so depressed that he'd almost ended his own life was a scary thought. But the most concerning thing was Percy didn't deny it when the giant called him a monster.

Percy thought of himself as a monster. He did. And I hated that. I knew the feeling but since I didn't know anything he had been through I couldn't comfort him. The man who was I guess Percy's father, though I'm still not sure how he just appeared or how he conjured the water and more importantly why and how did the water heal Percy like that?

I sighed putting away my questions. The day had been a mentally and emotionally exhausting one and I really wanted to catch up on some sleep although I knew it would be difficult considering the things I saw but still I somehow made my way to my room. I must have been much tired than I thought because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Thankfully I had no dreams whatsoever and got a good nap before Clint woke me up for dinner.

Steve POV

I felt like throwing up all over the place after I saw Percy getting tortured. It made me sick that he's just 17 and is going through all this shit. This day has been a roller coaster start to finish. I need some time to cool off.

Firstly getting told off by Percy, then hearing his talk with his father then walking into his room only to find him almost dying after having killed himself to finding out he is being tortured in his dream was too much for me. I didn't allow myself to ponder on the mystery of Percy's father or how Percy got to that place and how did his injuries affect him in real life too and the water voodoo Percy's father pulled. I could already feel a headache coming on and if I saw anything else which was bizarre my head will just explode. I tossed and turned in my bed trying to sleep but ended up feeling even more restless so I decided to check in on Percy before heading to the training room.

On my way I heard the two kids and Percy's father talking in low voices. I slowed down eventually coming to a stop to hear them speak. Now, usually I don't eavesdrop but in this case I needed at least some answers otherwise it will drive me crazy.

I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

His dad was saying, "Did you two know that he did this?"

The girl then spoke up her voice slightly shaky, "No Uncle P he never told anybody. I wish he would've said something sooner but he was so busy helping others that he forgot to take care of himself. He'd almost bled out when we arrived. But there was something that didn't make any sense…the ambrosia which we fed him wasn't working properly. The cut wouldn't close and it continued to bleed although slower. Why did that happen?"

I then hear the teen boy answer, "Thals it was because his body and mind were resisting it. His will to die was so strong that the ambrosia could only do little when he didn't want it."

The silence which followed it was deafening and I opted that it would be the best for me to give them privacy. Although I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. I was worried out of my mind like the rest. I took a quick glance in the med bay and saw that Percy was still asleep.

The cuts had already healed and he had an almost peaceful expression as he slept. It made him look much younger. I squinted and saw that he was slightly drooling. Smiling slightly, I shook my head and continued on my way to the training room. At least he was safe. For now.

Thalia POV

I learnt all of their names at dinner that night. We told them that we were Percy's cousins and they let us crash here today. I was really grateful. It meant that I could keep an eye on Percy too. He still hadn't woken up but he wasn't in a coma more like his body was catching up on all the sleep he'd missed.

We took turns introducing ourselves. I could tell Percy hadn't told them the truth yet so I kept quiet about the other world.

The redhead was Natasha, she was an assassin and a super spy and I instantly hit it off with her. She didn't hate men, like me but was pretty cool.

Next was a man, I instantly disliked him, he looked the kind of person who flirted with everybody and was self-obsessed. I was sort of right. He was a genius too. Leo would've loved him.

Next was the doc. He seemed like a pretty chill guy so I couldn't believe it when he told us what happened when he was angry. He turned into a green rage monster. Tony to Bruce's utter embarrassment showed us a few clips of the Hulk. I wasn't scared. I knew what it was like to lose control so I simply gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back although he still was a little embarrassed.

Beside him was the Archer dude. Whose name I learnt was Clint Barton and his alias was Hawkeye. I have to admit they had pretty cool names. Nat was known as Black Widow, Bruce as the Hulk, Tony as Iron Man. It was pretty amazing.

In the end there were two people, one of them had a godly aura and then I learnt that he was Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. Great, just great, another set of stupid Gods. He seemed okay though but I couldn't look him in the eyes. He reminded me too much of Jason. What with his electricity powers and blond hair.

Next one again had a broad build. I had to look away from him otherwise I'd burst into tears. He was too much like Jason. Tall and powerful with cropped blond hair and blue eyes. He even gave the same aura of leadership my brother had.

He then introduced himself and told his story. He was from around Nico's time. He had been frozen in ice for 70 years. I could tell Nico was about to say me too but I shut him with a nudge muttering a quiet not now before he blabbed our secret to the mortals.

I spent the rest of the dinner avoiding Steve's eyes which was hard since he was frowning in my direction. Finally Nat asked him what his problem was, he looked at me before asking me, "Thalia what did I do to you? You're literally avoiding me."

I sighed and slouched down in my seat as Nico placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile which he returned and then answered Steve, "I'm sorry. I know it's weird but I just can't look at you. You look too much like my brother for a second I actually thought it was him. So sorry."

I sense Steve nodding and I guess he understood that Jason wasn't here anymore and stopped asking questions. The rest of the dinner was casual affair and everyone left early as I knew everybody was exhausted. Mentally and emotionally. Including me.

Before he left Tony told us where our bedrooms where and left bidding us goodnight. We found the way easily and saw that the rooms were across from each other. Calling it a night we left to our rooms.

I washed up and changed into the clothes Natasha had given to me earlier. The bed was really comfortable but I just couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning around. My mind refusing to shut down instead constantly going through the images from today.

Percy lying on the bed blood dripping down his arm. The scars which covered his body, him being tortured by Tartarus and Polybotes. Finally at about 12 I give up on sleep. I slip on my regular clothes and silently start retracing the path to infirmary. It's quiet as I walk my shoes slapping noiselessly on the floor, perks of being a huntress.

I find my way back to Percy. He looks really calm sleeping right now. No trace of worry or tension on his face and there's a small puddle of drool near his mouth. A small smile graces my face as I softly mutter, "Some things never change, eh Kelp Head?"

I gently take the hand which is not wrapped up in bandages and roll up the sleeve. Much like earlier the pale scars stand out contrasting on his tan skin.

I lightly trace them with my fingers across them counting the scars and trying to determine since how long he has been cutting himself. Tears brim to my eyes as I realize he has been doing it since years.

It is then that I realized that he wasn't oblivious or dumb but that was his defence mechanism and it was so good, so perfect that none of us ever managed to see it. I feel ashamed of all the times I told him that I had it much harder than him.

Then suddenly a bright light appeared and I saw Artemis' shimmering form in the mist. She saw me and gasped I quickly realized why and quickly pressed a finger to my lips silently whispering, "It's my cousin, Lady Artemis. Could I talk to you privately?"

She was about to argue but probably saw the look on my face and decided not to. She yelled something at the other Hunters and slashed through the connection.

Within the next minute she was sitting beside me and softly asked, "What happened Thalia?"

I replied, "It's Percy my Lady and he-he tried to ki-kill himself. He almost died before Nico and I found him bleeding on the floor." Even as I said this tears flowed down my face.

Lady Artemis looked stricken. I knew she respected Percy even though he was a man. He certainly had deserved it. She wiped away my tears and asked me to recall what all had happened today.

I told her everything, the scars, the torture, finding Percy. When I finished I was surprised to see that her eyes were glassy too.

She patted her hand on my back said, "I will bring this up to the Council. Percy has done a lot for us even if Zeus denies it, all the rest gods will support Percy. You can stay with him for a while Thalia help him heal. Come back whenever you wish."

With that she left but not before surprisingly brushing Percy's messy hair out of his eyes. She was almost glowing with motherly affection. I almost gasped at the scene but I knew she had grown to be somewhat fond of him in a motherly way. He just had that effect on everybody even if he was oblivious to it.

**A/N So tell me what you thought in the reviews! Next chapter as usual will be up on 10th , so I'll see you guys then!**

**Announcement: I've finished with Iron Man and will be starting to post my new story starting from the 15th of March. I'm still not sure if I will post here or not, I'll have to check the copyright stuff. But if I won't the story will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad, under the same user name bookaholic4ever. The story is called: Rewriting the Way This Story Ends. I hope you guys will like it. Fair Warning: I'm Team Iron Man there will be slight team Cap bashing at first but it will get friendlier as the story progresses. Before you throw hate in the comments, I will be explaining each of my reasons for me bashing Team Cap and supporting Team Iron Man in the story, so go read that when I start if you have a problem.**


	12. Please Help

Okay so...this isn't a chapter but I really needed some help, I saw a fic where Midtown High (Peter Parker's school) watches Endgame, and I really want to read it again but I just can't find it. Literally I spent 2 hours searching for it, but the only details I can remember are:

It is completely canon-compliant. Steve Rogers is old and he asks Peter something, Peter just nods and says yes to whatever it is, yup Peter literally is so lost he doesn't understand what Steve is asking. They show the movie in the gym room I guess? Spider-Man's face is blurred out obviously so that they can't figure out his identity. But at the end the school does see him at Tony Stark's funeral. That's about all I can remember....so if you guys do know...please help me find it...

I have no idea why it is showing the note from the first chapter at the bottom but please ignore it


	13. Chapter 12

A/N I hope you guys like this...it's badly edited though because it's like 4 am here and I was up all night writing a 30 page project which had to be submitted by tomorrow...so yeah. Anyways thank you for the kudos and comments guys!! I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee respectively.

Thalia POV

After Artemis left I felt much better. I glanced one more time at Percy before brushing his hair out of his eyes again and leaving. I shut the door quietly behind me.

I thought about getting myself some hot chocolate and enjoying the view out here. I went into the kitchen and as quietly as I could made myself some hot chocolate making some extra too just in case anybody decided to join me. Or I wanted more, the second seemed more likely.

I picked up one of Percy's huge jackets before heading out to the balcony even though Percy's hoodie was really warm, it was still cold and I gripped the mug tightly in my hands.

I took a sip. Perfect. Not as good as the one in the Hunters' tents but good enough. I sat on the swing by the porch railing gazing at the neon lights and bright colours of the city that never sleeps.

It was vibrant and chaotic and I loved it although being in forests was peaceful most of the times it couldn't distract me from my thoughts. Here however there were more than enough things to keep me distracted.

Natasha POV

I couldn't sleep. There was too much on my mind and my nap earlier didn't help at all. I went downstairs at about 2 am hoping to get some peace with hot chocolate which I loved. Not that I would admit it to anyone.

I shivered slightly as I entered the kitchen there was a cold gust of air drafting through the entire floor. Angrily I cursed the idiot who had left the balcony door open. I left wrapping my arms around myself to warm up and go close the door but once I saw the scene in front of me I smiled softly.

Thalia, Percy's cousin was wrapped up in a huge hoodie a mug of I'm guessing hot chocolate in her hands. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly seems like I wasn't the only one who wasn't able to sleep but right now she was fast asleep. Her skin almost glowing in the moonlight, her hair mussed up on one side.

I gently took out the mug from her hands she whined but didn't wake up. I went back inside and grabbed the warmest blanket I could find and draped it over her. She snuggled into it looking really cute. I quickly snapped a picture, for blackmail purposes plus something told me Percy would enjoy having this picture. I went back inside and slid the door shut leaving only a small opening.

Suddenly I felt tired and decided that I'd finally get some sleep tonight. I headed back to my room collapsing face first on to my bed. I'm just glad nobody is here to see this.

-Page Break-

I'm woken up with a bang! Literally. Clint bursts through my door shaking me. He's unusually chirpy before I can ask him why though he answers the question like he read my mind. A bit freaky if you ask me.

"C'mon 'Tasha Percy's finally up. Let's go." This perks me up and I hastily jump out of bed shooing Clint away trying to make myself look at least semi-decent.

Once that is achieved I head to the med bay grabbing a piece of toast and some coffee on the way. The med bay is already crowded by the time I reach. Percy is inside with his cousins talking to him.

I can tell by their expressions that this is going to take a while. I take a seat and make myself comfortable eating my breakfast. Everyone is already here and from what Clint informed me even Fury dropped by early to check in on Percy. Seems like he cares a little too.

I think he does care but doesn't show it. Plus he comes off as really cold so it's not a surprise really that he isn't a favourite.

I break out of my thoughts as I listen to the chatter around me. Faintly I can hear Thalia shouting at Percy. Nico occasionally pitches in.

Thalia POV

I'm jarred awake by Nico shaking me. I grumpily look at him, "What's the matter, Nico?" I say my words slurring together.

Nico rolls his eyes saying, "C'mon Percy just woke up." At that I jolt out of the swing I fell asleep in yesterday in my haste I almost trip over the heavy blanket somebody had place over me but I don't pay much thought to that.

Nico snickers at me though and I smack him on the arm hard enough to earn a yelp from him. I let a satisfied smile paint on my face as we race to the infirmary. At the doors Steve and Tony are already waiting meanwhile Bruce is checking his vitals.

Percy sees us and gives us a tired grin to which I glare back in response and see him audibly gulp. As soon as Bruce is done Nico shoves him out of the room closing the door behind us.

Meanwhile I advance towards him. I can't decide on whether to punch him or hug him. Though it is unlike me I opt for the latter. Almost crushing him in a hug burying my head in his hair I let a few tears slip. If he is in pain he doesn't show it but after a few more seconds he chokes out, "Thals-can't-breath"

I immediately release him he gulps once and massages his neck before giving me a sheepish smile which is knocked as soon as Nico whacks him in the back of his head.

"Hey!" He protests, "What was that for?"

Nico just raises an eyebrow in response considering that everyone present knows just what that was for.

Percy relents under our glares saying, "'Kay I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

We sit down opposite each other one on each side of his bed. Knowing Nico he won't start so I begin, "Kelpie-"

He cuts me off snorting, "Kelpie?" I huff and reply,

"Well kelp head sometimes gets to long so kelpie it is. Deal with it. Anyways Perce you had us worried out of our mind." He has the decency to look ashamed.

Nico then continues, "Your life aura had almost had faded by the time we'd found you. You had almost bled to death, Percy. Why didn't you tell us it was this bad before Perce?"

Percy stays silent for a moment before speaking in a small voice which is very unlike him, "It didn't seem that important and everyone already had so much on their plates I didn't want to give my burden to them. Its fine guys, it doesn't matter that much."

He keeps his head down the entire time. Nico and I look at each other then at him and then back again at each other and explode at the same time.

"Kelp head! Are you an idiot? You're just as important as anyone else. Don't say that. You're our family Perce and family tells things like these to each other. You can't just joke your way out of everything Percy. Don't bottle everything up. It isn't healthy."

Nico continues in a much calmer voice, "We care about you. Do you know how scared we were when we saw you bleeding out? We thought we'd lost you. Please let us in Perce, let us help. We're all we have you know. Please. You're not a burden. We're all broken." His voice cracks at the last word but Percy doesn't seem to notice. He just keeps shaking his head muttering something under his breath. I strain to make out what he is saying and my heart freezes as I understand his words.

He's repeating, "I'm a monster." Constantly under his breath. I look at him eyes wide. Nico seems to have heard to because he lurches forward and grabs Percy's shoulders and shakes him. Hard. All but shouting, "Percy! Percy! Listen to me! You are not a monster." He emphasizes each word paying attention if Percy is listening or not, "We've all done horrible things sometimes Percy but that does not make us monsters. It makes us human. Your mistakes doesn't define who you are Percy. At the end of the day you're still the same guy who makes everyone laugh, has a major talent for pissing off Gods, and is my annoying, idiot but loving cousin who loves people with all his heart and will do anything to prove it to them and nothing can change that."

He takes a deep breath and continues, "So listen to me Perseus Jackson you'd better get your shit together and spill everything or I swear to all The Gods that I will shove that stupid hero complex so far up your a-"

I decide this is the best moment to interrupt so I yell over him, "Okay Nico Percy gets the point" Turning my head towards him I ask, "don't you?"

He just nods and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out so he closes it again. This process is repeated several times making him look like a fish out of water. Oh, the irony. I crack a smile at that.

Nico sits down breathing heavily after his rant.

I sit down ordering, "Now spill."

He looks down thinking over it ultimately deciding something. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the rest of Avengers leaving. Nat gives me a reassuring smile before she leaves though.

Percy takes a deep breath and starts talking. He goes on to tell me all about his time with Annabeth in Tartarus, travelling, taking the curses, torturing Akhyls. He keeps his head down during that part and I can tell his ashamed. To be honest even I'm terrified by this display of power but I know that he'd never do anything like this purposely.

I grabbed his hands which were clenched in a fist and unclenched them. He looked like he was having trouble breathing then he started hyperventilating. I quickly realized that he was having a panic attack I slowly told him to breathe placing his hand on my chest and told him to mimic my breath. In and out. In and out. He slowly calmed down, once he was normal he took a few moments to compose himself then continued with the story. He finished with the war. How he felt it was all his fault, how he had these horrible nightmares which left him screaming in the night and he would end up throwing up whatever he had for dinner.

We did not interrupt throughout the whole story except to comfort him. My heart broke as I listened to everything he said. That time I vowed to myself I will do anything it takes to get him back. He didn't speak about torture and I decided not to bring it up. Right now I was hungry and I knew it wasn't time for a pep talk. That would be coming later.

"C'mon lets go get some breakfast. And Percy you are going to eat." He groans but agrees following us out. He seems a bit shaky on his feet so I put his arm around my shoulder and Nico does the same to his other arm and we walk towards the kitchen slowly both of us supporting him as much as he was supporting us.

When we walked in the kitchen the three of us were met by confused glances but we ignored them, faint smiles on our faces.

A/N Sorry if Thalia is coming across as OOC but I wanted her to play the role of the comforting older sister. This heavy stuff will soon be over but I want to show just how much pain Percy is in and his journey to recovery and this was just some cousin bonding.

PS What did you think??

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay, okay I'm sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to introduce the Avengers in this one. Not much. The next chapters will be longer though. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
